


Secrets Only Last So Long

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Series: Secret Affair Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Clothed Sex, Confession, Dirty Talk, F/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Pining, Secret Affair, Sexual Dares, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: You had never meant for it to turn out this way, but that's what they all say when someone cheats on their significant other. It was once, a complete accident that you swore to yourself that you would never do again and tell Kageyama Tobio, your husband, once you got the chance. Liar. Kageyama would be away at practice or a match, leaving you alone a lot of the time. Every time Kageyama wasn't around Oikawa Tooru would be there.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Female Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Female Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Secret Affair Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Secrets Only Last So Long

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute since I've written/posted anything. I finished reading the Haikyuu!! manga and have been going through withdrawal, so I've been filling the void left behind lol. I hope you enjoy this little mini-series because this was a favorite of mine to write.

The pounding headache is unrelenting throughout your workday. A groan escapes you as you put your head in your hands, elbows resting atop your desk. It seemed like your checklist of things to do and your pile of paperwork were never-ending. It was probably your own fault for helping your coworkers and taking on more than you could physically handle by yourself. Even when it was just your own workload and you told your coworkers you had too much on your plate an invisible entity added more to mess with you.

Your phone vibrates on your desk and you’re grateful for the slight distraction. Your smile falls and a scowl takes its place. It’s a text from ‘Smug Fucker,’ the nickname you assigned to the one and only Oikawa Tooru.

O: Hey beautiful.

Y: What do you want?

You can hear some kind of commotion going on around you, but ignore the noise in favor of watching the text bubble on the screen.

O: I can’t believe just seeing a text from me put a scowl on your beautiful face.

As if it's a reflex at this point, you click your tongue in annoyance. Looking up and see the devil approaching you. Before he can even get his ‘hello’ out you stand, abruptly slamming your hands flat on your desk as you glare at him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you, of course.”

“You need to leave. Now.”

You grab Oikawa by his wrist and drag him to the elevators ignoring the looks of your coworkers. Some of them are curious, hungry for gossip that would obviously soon ensue around you and Oikawa. Others are looking at you with disgust, probably thinking you weren’t loyal to your husband, which you weren’t. With a quick press of the down elevator button, you push Oikawa into the car only for him to drag you in with him as the doors close.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

“I told you, I came to visit you. You’ve been ignoring-”

“You’re out of your damned mind coming to _my work_.”

“The only thing on my mind is the taste of your p-”

You put your hand over his mouth and can see the playful and mischievous mirth in his eyes. His tongue laves across your palm causing you to shiver and bite your lip to prevent any noises from escaping. You remove your hand and wipe his saliva off on the bottom of your skirt.

“You’re adorable when you blush. Also, you taste good but it’s still not as good as-”

“Shut. It.”

“Oh, come on. I can see it in your eyes how stressed and strung-out you are. Tobio-chan still too busy to take care of your needs, sweetheart?”

“Tch.”

“Isn’t that why you come to me, _sweetheart_?”

You don’t know when your back ended up pressed against the wall of the elevator as the cool metal send a shiver down your spine. He has one hand resting on your hips while he leans into your space with his forearm propped against the wall beside your head.

“We just saw each other a few nights ago and you’re already acting so irritable because you’re needy.”

“That’s not true.”

“Oh, _really_?”

You’re thankful the elevator suddenly stops and dings, having reached the lobby floor. No one is coming in so you take the opportunity to push him out and press the button to go back to your floor. You smirk at Oikawa and wave as the doors close. The glare on his face only makes your smile wider.

“Have a good day, _Oikawa_.”

You hear the click of his tongue as the doors close. Your day passes by relatively quickly afterward with only a few nosey coworkers questioning you about Oikawa. It’s late evening by the time you finish work for the day. You stayed late to get a little extra work done and earn some overtime.

As you walk through the front door of your house you can feel how quiet and motionless it is.

“I’m home…” 

You slip your shoes off at the entrance and sigh as you head to the kitchen. You’re quick to grab a beer from the fridge and crack it open, gulping down as much as you can before your lungs need air instead of alcohol. When you close the fridge door you see a note from Kageyama addressed to you. It’s a quick apology saying he’ll be back in a few days and is sorry for not being home. You sigh and set the note on the dining table.

“Tobio-chan not coming home tonight, sweetheart?”

“ _Fucking_ hell, Oikawa! What the _fu_ _ck_?!”

“You should remember to lock your door behind you.”

“You should remember not to be a fucking creep.”

“Aww, that hurts my feelings, sweetheart.”

“Stop calling me that. I already told you I was done with this, Oikawa. It’s over.”

“So you say.”

You take another sip of beer. Oikawa watches you and smiles, his eyes locked onto a stray drop of beer that trails down your cheek and drips off your chin.

“How about we make a deal?”

“No.”

“Come on. Hear me out.”

“No. Get out of my house.”

You almost choke when you take another sip of beer as Oikawa crowds you against the kitchen counter. There’s an intensity in his eyes that makes you nervous; you recognize the look a moment too late. It’s the expression he makes when he’s in serious concentration mode, you've seen it many a time when he’s playing volleyball.

“ _Sweetheart_. You _really_ should listen to what I have to say.”

You know you should be absolutely firm in saying no and kicking Oikawa out of your house, but he's so close that you feel electricity crackling between the two of you.

“F-Fine.”

" _Good girl._ ”

You yelp as he picks you up and sets you on the kitchen counter, the cool marble wracking a shiver through your body. He takes your beer from you and finishes it off before tossing the can in the recyclables.

“Now, what is it?”

“Kiss me.”

“What? You said you wanted to talk about a deal.”

“I do. Well, it’s more of a challenge than a deal. If you can kiss me for a whole minute without making any noise or touching me, I’ll leave. If not, I get to fuck you which we both know we desperately want.”

“I don’t want-”

“ _Yes_ , you do. Now, do we have a deal?”

“Just one minute?”

“Just one minute.”

Your eyes are drawn to his lips as he drags his tongue along the bottom one. His phone is in his hand unlocked and opened to the timer with it already set, his thumb lingering over the start button.

" _One minute_. Not a second more."

"Of course! I'm a man of my word, after all."

“O-Okay.”

You barely get the word out before he’s started the timer and seals his lips over yours. The kiss starts off incredibly slow and sensual, much to your surprise. You’re extremely conscious to not make any noise but at the same time, you’re aware of the _other_ noises. The kiss is getting more intense and the wet noises aren’t helping you concentrate _at all_.

When you feel Oikawa’s hands slowly move from your hips to your inner thighs you grab his wrists in a weak attempt to stop him. It only minimally slows him down as his fingers teasingly dance along your sensitive skin. You bite down on his bottom lip and give it a tug eliciting a chuckle from him. You release his lip and lean away slightly to catch your breath.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Just make a _little_ bit of noise for me.”

“You’re wasting your time.”

He growls lowly and this time the kiss is fervent and passionate, full of clashing teeth and tongues. Oikawa returns the favor and bites your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He licks up the blood that oozes from your lip pulling a whine from you. Both of you freeze and a few seconds pass in silence before it’s broken by the timer going off.

“Oh, you were _so close_ , sweetheart.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You know it's immature of you to act innocent and ignorant, but with Oikawa, one of the most immature men you know, you would do whatever it took.

“I heard that cute little noise you made.”

“You bit me.”

“You bit me first. Even so, why don’t you _let go_ first, sweetheart?”

You look down to see your hands fisted in his shirt so hard your knuckles are white. When you look back up into his eyes he knows he’s right and the satisfaction of victory shines in them. He slips his hands under your thighs and picks you up to which you wrap your legs around his waist.

“Where are we going?”

“Your bedroom, obviously.”

“Oikawa, no!”

You yelp as he slaps your ass, ignoring you completely. As he carries you into the bedroom, he shuts the door and locks it before dropping you onto the bed. It’s only a moment of calm before Oikawa crawls onto the bed, looming over you.

“O-Oikawa…”

“Hm? What is it, sweetheart?”

“Why? Why me?”

“Hmm, probably because Tobio-chan stole you away from me. So, it’s only fair that I steal you back.”

You're taken aback by his statement, the confusion evident enough of your face as Oikawa chuckles lightly. You aren't entirely intimidated but you are uneasy with how close he is as presses flush against you. Your mind is swimming with impossible answers as you try to come to a conclusion with what he could possibly mean but you find nothing suitable, so you ask instead.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“You married him even though I love you.”

A choked noise escapes you at your shock. Never in the time, you've come to know Oikawa would you think he would say he loves you. His lips slant over yours in another kiss with a deep hidden meaning behind it. You don't know what comes over you, whether it be the sudden confession or the fact that you just _want_ him much more than you're letting yourself believe, but his lips taste sweeter than usual. Frantic, you’re both desperate at this point, only doing the bare minimum to get clothes out of the way. You help Oikawa with his belt and he shoves his pants and underwear down far enough to free his cock. He wastes no time thrusting inside of you, both moaning at the feeling.

“ _Fuck_. You’re so tight and wet for me, sweetheart.”

“Shut up and fuck me."

"If that's what my sweetheart wants."

Your heart aches painfully tight in your chest as you try to clear your mind and just enjoy the pleasure. The thoughts swimming in your head aren't being driven out fast enough and you can feel tears welling up in the corners of your eyes.

"Harder.”

"Oh? W-"

" _Shut up_ and fuck me _harder_!"

“As you wish, sweetheart.”

You moan as he obliges you, fucking you harder and faster. The sound of threads tearing as Oikawa rips your shirt down the middle to reveal your tits cupped in a lacy balconette lingerie bra. He groans as he leans down and captures your right nipple between his lips.

“ _Oikawa_!”

Your fingers thread through his curls and grip at the roots. It feels unbelievably good, he’s aggressive as he finally switches to your left nipple to give it attention.

“ _Please_ , Oikawa. I wanna cum.”

“Say my name and you can.”

“Oik-”

“Not uh. My _given_ name, sweetheart.”

“Fuck, _Tooru_ , _please_!”

He smirks and kisses you hard, his hand slipping between the two of you and his thumb rubs your clit. You cry out and moan as you clench around him, your orgasm ripping through you.

“ _Fuck_!”

Oikawa groans into your ear and cums after you. You’re both sweaty and exhausted as well as uncomfortable from still being restrained in your clothing. Oikawa rests his forehead against yours just listening to your breathing.

"T-Tooru…”

“Hm?”

“Why? Why didn’t you say something long ago? Why wait until now?”

“You were in love with Tobio-chan, that much I could see. As much as I don’t like him I wasn’t going to try and ruin what the two of you had.”

“Well, he did that fine all on his own.”

“He may be a genius but he’s also an idiot if you’re not straightforward and blunt with him.”

“True.”

Oikawa pulls out of you and helps you clean up before he straightens out his clothes. Instead of fixing your clothes, you decide to strip it all off and put on a nightie instead. You walk Oikawa to your front door with an awkward silence lingering between the two of you.

“Get home safe, Tooru.”

“I will. Have a good night.”

You nod and close the door on not only him but also on your possible happiness. You turn off all of the lights in your house and climb back into bed. It’s easy for you to fall asleep completely unaware of the dim flickering red light across from the bed, the seemingly innocent laptop keeping your lack of innocence in its hard drive.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was kinda not that great, but it was the first thing after a long break. Plus the second and third parts that I have been writing are much better in my opinion. I do hope you enjoyed it, though! Thank you for reading!


End file.
